


Haunting Lover, Dressed In Gold (Ghost! Bill Cipher x Fem! Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Ship It, so many regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay. Since my first Gravity Falls fanfiction was a total bust, I'm going to try again. This time it's a lot more open, and told from a third-person point of view. I blame Tumblr entirely for the inspiration. Anyways... enjoy, dear readers~!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bill Haunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491429) by [BillCipherTriangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle). 



"Spirit, spirit, are you there?" 

The ever-familiar tone rang out as you struggled against your bonds. Thunder echoed the raging storm outside, lighting up the room with a flash of lightning. The Ouija board shimmered in the glow, planchette vibrating in anticipation under the black-haired boy's fingers. You winced as another crack of thunder revebrated through the air, causing the ropes holding you to dig in to your wrists even more. One minute you had been walking home, and the next you were gagged, tied, and being used as a sacrifice in a Ouija summoning! How else could this day go wrong?

You kept your eyes on the board, watching the planchette as it slid to the sun symbol - a "yes" to their question. An excited whoop came from the gathered bullies, quickly silenced by the leader's glare. He cleared his throat, a cocky smile on his face, before continuing his ritual. 

"Oh great and powerful spirit, we present [F/N] [L/N] as a sacrifice to you! Enjoy!"

You felt a sharp shove, causing you to fall on your knees and almost collapse on the floor. The bullies were beside themselves with laughter. Almost immediately, the candles in the room went out. Everything went silent. Even the storm outside seemed to have subsided in an instant. A heavy weight hung in the air, a sure sign that a spirit was here. 

You shuddered, keeping your gaze firmly on the floor. You were at the mercy of the spirit now.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed the planchette moving at a frantic pace. A muffled yelp escaped your throat, cluing the others in to the message. The leader spoke slowly, relaying the spirit's words: 

"I did not ask for this one. She is innocent." 

He gulped, but gathered his courage and kept going.

"Prepare to be punished for your crimes."

The leader let out an uncertain snort, his confident expression leaving his face. 

"Yeah, right. We aren't afraid of you!" 

A redhead from the cluster spoke up, getting smacked by a brunette for his outburst. You winced, preparing yourself for the worst.

Suddenly, the lone window in the room was thrown open, letting a huge blast of wind sweep through the room. Your hair was ruffled by the gust, and while it scared the absolute crap out of the bullies, you felt almost soothed by it. A glowing figure made itself visible in the room, much to your surprise - and the bully's alarm. You couldn't tell, but it appeared to be a teenage male, about your age.

The spirit approached you, its golden eyes locking on your [E/C] ones. You watched as it slowly circled you, studying your features with almost a curious look. It gave you a nod before turning towards the bullies, who were currently huddled in the corner out of sheer terror. With another powerful gust of wind, one of the bullies was thrown into the air - and the sickening SNAP that followed made you flinch and turn away. You could hear the dull thump as the corpse hit the floor.

The other bullies quickly split up, each running to a different corner of the room. The spirit turned to each in tandem, dispelling them with a quick snap of the neck. The leader, however, got special treatment - he was thrown to the ground and then set ablaze. But not with normal fire, oh no. This fire was a brilliant cyan, one you found surprisingly beautiful in spite of the circumstances.

Having made sure each and every bully was absolutely dead, the spirit gave you one last look before vanishing. The removal of your ropes snapped you out of your half-stupor, and you noticed that your gag was gone as well. Standing up slowly, you grabbed your backpack and started towards the now-open door. 

Before you left, you slid the planchette to "goodbye" and slipped the Ouija board into your bag. You figured it would be disrespectful to just leave it there unanswered, and the spirit DID just save your life. You wished you had more time to thank the spirit, but Dipper and Mabel were probably getting worried about you. With a final glance back at the room, you jogged out the door and headed home - through the now-gentle rain - to the Mystery Shack.


End file.
